SUNSHINE -By Astralian
by Jaedo Writing Challenge INA
Summary: You are my sunshine. My only sunshine. You make me happy. When skies are grey. You'll never know, dear. How much i love you. Please don't take my sunshine away. [JAEDO] / [DOJAE] / JAEHYUN / DOYOUNG/ NCT / NCTU / NCT127 / YAOI / JEADO WRITING CHALLENGE / TASTE OF JAEDO SEASON


**Jung Jaehyun x Kim Doyoung**  
 **And other cast**

 **By: Astralian**

 **Genre : Vampire**

 **Jika ada kesamaan jalan cerita atau lainnya, author tidak bermaksud mengcopy.**

 **Happy reading~**

.

.  
.

 **[Jaedo]**  
 **Jaehyun x Doyoung**

 _You are my sunshine_  
 _My only sunshine_  
 _You make me happy_  
 _When skies are grey_  
 _You'll never know, dear_  
 _How much i love you_  
 _Please don't take my sunshine away_

Gelap

Sangat gelap

Selalu gelap

Sejak lahir, Jaehyun telah hidup dalam kegelapan. Bagaimana tidak jika ia hanya bisa merasakan kegelapan malam saja?

Sekalipun ia tidak pernah merasakan sinar matahari.

Saat pagi datang, semua orang menyuruhnya untuk tidur. Dan saat ia bangun, hari telah berganti malam.

Ya.

Jung Jaehyun adalah seorang vampir.

Pangeran vampir malah.

Ia bisa mendapatkan apapun yang dia inginkan. Bahkan darah berliter-liter tersedia untuknya.

Tapi Jaehyun tidak menginginkan itu.

Ia ingin merasakan sinar matahari.

Ia ingin merasakan panas matahari di kulitnya.

Ia ingin keluar di siang hari.

Tapi Jaehyun tahu bahwa ia akan mati terbakar jika melakukan itu. Itu sebabnya orang tuanya menyuruhnya untuk tidur di siang hari dan beraktivitas di malam hari.

Mereka menghindari matahari.

Sejujurnya, Jaehyun tidak pernah melihat langsung seorang vampir yang mati terbakar matahari. Ia mengetahui hal itu hanya dari buku-buku teks vampir. Buku itu mengatakan, jika vampir terkena sinar matahari, kulit vampir akan melepuh, mengelupas, dan kemudian terbakar. _Benarkah?_ Batin namja itu.

Salahkah Jaehyun yang penasaran?

 _You are my sunshine_  
 _My only sunshine_  
 _You make me happy_  
 _When skies are grey_  
 _You'll never know, dear_  
 _How much i love you_  
 _Please don't take my sunshine away_

Sepenggal lagu manusia yang Jaehyun dengar ini, malah membuat rasa penasarannya bertambah. _Memangnya sepenting apa matahari ini hingga si penyair lagu sampai tidak ingin kehilangannya?_

Sambil menyenandungkan lagu itu, Jaehyun pergi ke perpustakaan mansionnya, berniat untuk mencari apapun tentang si matahari ini.

Dan saat Jaehyun membaca buku karya manusia yang berisi segala hal tentang matahari, ia merasa takjub dan semakin terobsesi pada benda itu.

Menurutnya, matahari adalah sesuatu yang sangat keren. Karena benda bulat itu adalah pusat tata surya yang menerangi galaksi Bimasakti dan memancarkan panas yang luar biasa. Tapi disamping itu, matahari juga memiliki banyak sekali manfaat. Sang raja siang itu membantu proses fotosintesis tumbuhan. Untuk manusia, matahari membuat mereka sehat dan bisa membantu banyak hal kebutuhan manusia seperti mengeringkan pakaian atau sebagai sumber daya alam.

Sangat menyehatkan untuk manusia.

Tapi sangat mematikan untuk vampir seperti Jaehyun.

Lagipula, ia juga ingin membuktikan sendiri, apakah seorang vampir benar-benar akan mati jika terkena sinar matahari?

 **[Jaedo]**  
 **Jaehyun x Doyoung**

Musim semi telah lewat. Berganti dengan hawa gerah khas musim panas.

Musim favorite Jaehyun.

Bukan bukan.

Musim impian Jaehyun lebih tepatnya.

Namja vampir itu sangat ingin keluar di siang hari dan merasakan sinar matahari musim panas yang katanya berkali-kali lipat lebih terik itu.

Dan kali ini, Jaehyun benar-benar bertekad akan keluar menyambut benda yang menjadi obsesinya itu. Tentunya secara diam-diam, tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun.

Jadi, saat jam alarmnya menunjukkan pukul 11 siang, Jaehyun segera menyingkap selimutnya. Senyum cerah menghiasi wajah kelewat tampannya. _Sebentar lagi._ Ucapnya dalam hati.

 **[Jaedo]**  
 **Jaehyun x Doyoung**

Doyoung mengamati seorang namja aneh dari balik jendela rumah atapnya. Pasalnya, ada seorang namja sangat tampan yang duduk di kursi santainya sambil memandangi matahari.

Doyoung tidak tahu sejak kapan namja bersurai caramel itu berada di sana. Dia baru akan pergi berbelanja dan tanpa sengaja mata tajamnya menangkap sosok itu. Iapun mengurungkan niatnya untuk keluar rumah. Bagaimana jika namja itu adalah perampok atau mafia? Oke, lebih baik ia mengamatinya terlebih dahlu.

Kepala namja itu mendongak menantang matahari. Matanya terpejam, seperti meresapi terpaan sinar mentari.

Doyoung mendengus. "Apa dia bodoh?! Matahari musim panas sangat terik dan ia malah menikmatinya. Benar-benar aneh" ucapnya sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Sayangnya, ia luput melihat ringisan kesakitan yang sesekali terlihat dari raut wajah si namja tampan.

Namja itu memiliki postur tubuh yang bagus. Tinggi dan tegap. Dan juga sepertinya berotot? Wajahnya sangat tampan. Sangat amat tampan. Bahkan Doyoung merasa bahwa namja itu berkali-kali lipat lebih tampan darinya. Kulitnya sangat putih. Seperti tidak pernah terkena sinar matahari sama sekali. Rambutnya yang sewarna caramel, berkilau diterpa sinar matahari. Bukankah ia sangat sempurna?

Baru saja Doyoung akan memujinya, kepala si namja tampan terlihat terkulai.

"Yaaaak! Kenapa dia malah tidur di situ?! Aiiissh" omelnya sambil membuka pintu dan menghampiri namja yang tidur dengan seenak jidatnya itu.

"Permisi" teriak Doyoung tepat di telinga si namja tampan.

Tapi lelaki itu tetap memejamkan mata, seperti tidak terusik dengan suara lantang Doyoung.

Doyoung jengkel. _Kenapa dia seenaknya sendiri sih?!_

"Yaaak! Cepat bangun! Disini bukan hotel!" teriaknya lagi sambil menendang kaki si namja asing.

Tetap tidak ada pergerakan dari lelaki itu.

"Yaaaaak!" Doyoungpun mengguncang-guncangkan bahu lelaki itu.

Sayangnya hal itu juga tidak berpengaruh.

Doyoungpun menampar pipi chubby si namja bersurai caramel itu. "Bangun!"

Tapi wajah namja itu tetap terlihat damai. Sama sekali tidak terganggu.

Doyoung bersedekap. Dia mengamati lelaki aneh itu dengan raut wajah tidak suka. Hingga kemudian ia menyadari bahwa kulit namja itu terlihat semakin memerah. Perasaan kesalnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi khawatir. _Apa dia demam?_

Kemudian Doyoung menempelkan punggung tangannya pada dahi si lelaki asing yang tertutup rambut. Dan mata tajam Doyoung seketika membulat. _Astaga panas sekali! Jangan-jangan dia pingsan?!_

Dengan panik, Doyoung mengangkat tubuh bongsor lelaki itu dan menyeretnya ke dalam rumah.

Akhirnya, dengan segenap tenaga dan cucuran keringat, Doyoung berhasil membaringkan namja asing itu di ranjangnya. Iapun menyeka keringatnya sambil mengatur nafas.

Setelah mengamati namja itu sedikit lama, Doyoung pergi meninggalkannya.

Si namja bergigi kelinci kembali dengan sebaskom air hangat dan handuk kecil. Iapun mulai mengompres dahi orang yang tidak ia kenal itu. "Dasar! Kalau sakit, kenapa masih saja berkeliaran?!"omelnya.

Oke, sepertinya mengomel adalah hobi seorang Kim Doyoung. Tapi meskipun begitu, tangannya tetap mengompres si namja tampan dengan cekatan.

Doyoung memandangi orang asing itu lekat-lekat. "Sepertinya kulitnya melepuh" ucapnya saat melihat benjolan-benjolan kecil berisi air di permukaan kulit lelaki itu. "Astaga, sebenarnya dia kenapa?" Doyoungpun mulai mengecek leher dan tangan namja itu. Seluruh permukaan kulitnya yang tidak tertutup pakaian melepuh.

Doyoung menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan kesal. "Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya dari tadi?!"

Masih sambil menggerutu tidak jelas, namja bersurai hitam kelam itu mengambil kapas dan alkohol. "Sebenarnya dia kenapa?" monolognya sambil membasahi kapas dengan alkohol, lantas menotol-notolkannya ke kulit si orang asing yang melepuh.

"Kenapa ia sampai melepuh seperti ini?" setelah itu Doyoung terdiam cukup lama. "Mungkinkah dia memiliki penyakit kulit?" Doyoung kembali terdiam. "Sepertinya begitu"

Terima kasih kepada Tuhan atas kepandaian otak Doyoung.

Setelah mengolesi semua kulit yang melepuh, Doyoungpun berinisiatif membuatkan makanan untuk namja tampan itu. Tapi sekali lagi ia mengomel tidak jelas karena ia harus belanja terlebih dahulu.

 **[Jaedo]**  
 **Jaehyun x Doyoung**

Jaehyun perlahan membuka kelopak matanya. Pening segera mendera kepalanya. Iapun memijit-mijit kepalanya. Tanpa sengaja, ia memegang sebuah handuk kecil di dahinya. Jaehyun menatapnya dengan bingung. Kemudian ia baru menyadari ruangan tempat ia berada saat ini.

Sebuah kamar dengan atap miring hingga ke lantai. Kamar itu tidaklah luas. Hanya cukup untuk singel bad, lemari pakaian, lemari buku, dan meja belajar.

Jaehyun duduk tegak. _Dimana ini? Aku yakin, aku belum berteleportasi lagi sejak... eh? Melihat matahari. Jangan-jangan ini di dalam rumah itu ya._ Namja vampir itupun mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Tapi pergerakan tangannya terhenti saat merasakan benjolan-benjolan kecil di beberapa tempat. Jaehyun segera melihat tangannya. Ia terbelalak ngeri. Kulitnya melepuh. Dan warna kulitnya terlihat merah kehitaman. "Astaga, syukurlah aku masih hidup." monolognya.

Kulit seputih porselen Jaehyun kini terlihat sangat mengerikan. Lebih seperti porselen yang hangus terbakar, dan tidak mulus lagi. Tapi setidaknya ia masih hidup. Setidaknya ia tidak mati terbakar. Mungkin jika tidak ada yang menolongnya, Jaehyun bisa dipastikan akan mati.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka dan masuklah seorang namja bermata tajam. "Oh kau sudah bangun?" sapanya sambil mendekat membawa nampan makanan.

Tidak ada jawaban dari mulut Jaehyun. Karena namja tampan itu terlalu terpesona pada sosok di hadapannya.

Penyelamatnya itu bersurai hitam legam. Dan meskipun ia adalah seorang namja, tapi ia berparas cantik dan manis.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya namja itu lagi.

Jaehyunpun tersadar dan langsung mengangguk. "Nde. Maaf merepotkan" ia tersenyum setelahnya.

Namja itu mengerjap kaget. Sepertinya ia tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan senyum berdimples dari Jaehyun. Iapun mengangguk canggung. "Aku membuatkanmu sup" ucapnya sambil menyodorkan nampan berisi semangkuk sup dan semangkuk bubur.

Jaehyunpun menerimanya masih dengan senyuman. "Terima kasih. Maaf. Aku benar-benar merepotkanmu"

Namja cantik itu mengibaskan tangannya, seolah itu bukan masalah penting. Kemudian ia memutar kursi belajarnya hingga menghadap sisi ranjang lantas mendudukinya. "Makanlah"

Jaehyun mengangguk. "Terima kasih, emm..."

Seolah tahu apa maksud Jaehyun, ia menjawab, "Kim Doyoung"

"Aku Jung Jaehyun"

Selama beberapa menit kemudian, hanya keheningan yang menggantung diantara mereka berdua. Jaehyun berusaha untuk fokus memakan makanannya. Karena demi apapun, tatapan Doyoung padanya sama tajamnya dengan bentuk matanya.

"Apa kau menderita penyakit XP?" tanya Doyoung tiba-tiba.

Jaehyun yang kebetulan telah menghabiskan makanannya, segera menatap Doyoung. Ia tahu bahwa yang dimaksud Doyoung adalah penyakit Xeroderma Pigmentosa. Penyakit kulit dimana si penderita tidak bisa terkena sinar matahari karena kelainan pigmen kulit. "Nde" jawabnya.

Sudah pasti Jaehyun tidak bisa mengatakan jati drinya. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti tebakan Doyoung saja.

"Kau bodoh ya" ucap si namja manis dengan wajah datar.

Mulut Jaehyun terbuka. Apa-apaan namja di hadapannya ini? Hey, Jaehyun adalah pangeran vampir. Dan namja Kim itu dengan seenak jidatnya mengatakan bahwa pangeran vampir ini bodoh?!

"Jika kau tahu bahwa kau mengidap penyakit seperti itu, kenapa kau masih menjemur diri di luar sana? Kau ingin mati?! Dasar bodoh! Memangnya dengan bunuh diri, itu bisa menyelesaikan masalah apapun?" omelnya.

Sungguh Jaehyun ingin tertawa. Sekuat tenaga ia menahannya dengan cara menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya. Mungkin inilah konsekuensi dari kebohongannya tadi. "Aku tidak bermaksud bunuh diri" jawab Jaehyun dengan kepala tertunduk, berusaha berakting.

"Lalu apa? Bersantai?" bantah Doyoung, masih dengan tampang datar.

Sungguh! Jika Jaehyun memang benar-benar mengidap penyakit itu, mungkin dia akan sakit hati dengan ucapan tajam Doyoung.

Berhubung sekarang Jaehyun hanya pura-pura, ia malah semakin ingin tertawa. "Aku hanya ingin merasakan matahari" Bukan hanya di mulut, Jaehyun mengatakannya dari hati. Dia memang ingin merasakan hangatnya matahari. "Aku ingin merasakan panasnya siang hari. Aku bosan dengan dinginnya malam. Aku bosan dengan gelapnya malam"

Mendengarnya, Doyoung jadi merasa iba. Air mukanyapun berubah. Ia jadi menyesal telah mengomeli Jaehyun seperti itu. Padahal ia tidak tahu beban batin macam apa yang ditanggung si namja tampan itu. "Em, mianhae. Aku tidak bermaksud memarahimu"

Jaehyun tersenyum menatap Doyoung. "Gwaenchana. Jika dipikir lagi, aku memang sangat bodoh. Terima kasih telah menyelamatkanku"

Doyoung balas tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Aku akan mengangantarmu pulang saat malam nanti. Sekarang istirahatlah. Aku sudah mengobati kulitmu"

"Terima kasih. Tapi aku bisa pulang sendiri, Doyoung ssi. Sudah cukup aku merepotkanmu" jawab Jaehyun. Tentu saja Jaehyun berkata seperti itu. Jika sampai Doyoung mengantarnya ke mansion, namja cantik itu pasti akan menjadi mangsa para vampir di rumahnya.

Doyoung mengedikkan bahu. "Terserah kau saja. Lagipula aku memiliki jadwal kuliah malam nanti"

"Eh? Kau seorang mahasiswa, Doyoung ssi? Tingkat berapa?"

"Tingkat 1. Ah ya, mengingat kau tidak bisa keluar di siang hari, apakah kau homeschooling?"

"Nde" ini bukan sepenuhnya bohong, karena Jaehyun memang homeschooling di mansion. Meskipun tentu saja mentornya adalah seorang vampir uzur.

"Jadi berapa umurmu, Jaehyun ssi?"

"20" oh tentu saja ini sangat bohong. Karena sebenarnya umur Jaehyun adalah 420 tahun.

Doyoung tersenyum. "Kalau begitu panggil aku hyung. Aku lebih tua darimu 1 tahun"

"Baiklah hyung" jawab si namja vampir sambil tersenyum. Sungguh ia tidak keberatan. Disamping memang ia tidak bisa mengatakan umurnya yang sesungguhnya, Jaehyun juga sepertinya sudah jatuh hati pada namja berlidah tajam itu.

 **[Jaedo]**  
 **Jaehyun x Doyoung**

"Aku sungguh berterima kasih padamu, hyung. Aku berjanji akan membalas kebaikanmu secepatnya" ucap Jaehyun, berpamitan.

Doyoung tersenyum tulus. "Tidak perlu"

 _Astaga kenapa dia manis sekali._ Batin Jaehyun. "Aku pergi sekarang, hyung. Terima kasih" Jaehyunpun membungkukkan badannya.

"Hati-hati, Jaehyun ah. Jaga dirimu"

Namja bersurai caramel itu mengangguk. Kemudian berjalan pergi dari ambang pintu rumah atap Doyoung.

Setelah menuruni tangga dan masuk ke gang gelap, Jaehyunpun berteleportasi ke mansionnya.

"Jaehyun?"

Namja chubby itu berjengit kaget mendengar sapaan eommanya.

"Dari mana saja kau?" lanjut eommanya yang berjalan mendekat.

Perlahan, Jaehyun memutar tubuhnya. "Jalan-jalan, eomma" jawabnya dengan senyum kikuk.

Saat melihat Jaehyun, sang ratu vampir tertegun. "Siapa kau?!" geramnya.

"Apa?" Jaehyun tercekat. Kenapa eommanya berkata seperti itu?

Tiba-tiba benda-benda di dalam kamar Jaehyun bergetar. Kaca jendela pecah berkeping-keping. Tapi kepingannya tidak jatuh ke lantai. Melainkan terbang ke arah Jaehyun. Memerangkap Jaehyun dari segala arah dengan jarak beberapa centi saja.

Ya. Ratu Jung adalah seorang telky. Vampir yang mampu mengendalikan benda-benda dengan pikirannya. Telekinesis.

Tapi kenapa sang ratu menyerang anaknya sendiri?

"Katakan! Siapa kau?! Kenapa kau berada di dalam kamar anakku?!" bentak ratu.

"Apa yang eomma katakan? Ini aku, Jaehyun."

"Bohong! Katakan yang sebenarnya! Jika tidak, semua kaca ini akan menyayatmu hingga mati!"

"Ini benar-benar aku, eomma" Suara Jaehyun pecah, seperti akan menangis. "Ini aku, caspermu"

Sekilas, mimik wajah sang ratu berubah. Hanya sepersekian detik, kemudian wajahnya kembali tegas. "Buktikan"

Setidaknya beliau masih memberikan kesempatan untuk Jaehyun.

Sambil menggigit bibir, Jaehyun mengerahkan kemampuannya. Pecahan kaca yang mengelilinginya tiba-tiba jatuh ke lantai. Dan eommanya tiba-tiba tercekat. "Apa kau sudah percaya, eomma?"

Tapi sang ratu vampir tidak bisa menjawab. Nafasnya putus-putus, pandangannya buram, telinganya berdenging, tubuhnya melemas hingga ia jatuh berdebum ke lantai.

Benar. Itu semua karena kemampuan Jaehyun. Pembungkam. Keheningan. Dia bisa membungkam kemampuan vampir. Juga membungkam fungsi organ manusia hingga mati. Kemampuan mengerikan keturunan kerajaan vampir. Kemampuan khas keluarga Jung.

Sebenarnya Jaehyun bisa saja meningkatkan lagi level keheningannya. Tapi ia tidak bisa. Meskipun ibunya baru saja mengancamnya, tapi namja itu tahu bahwa ibunya tidak mengenalinya.

Pangeran vampir itu berjalan mendekat dan bersimpuh di dekat ibunya. "Eomma, aku benar-benar Jaehyun" ucapnya lirih. Ia mengusap-usap kepala eommanya dengan sayang. Menghilangkan pengaruh kekuatannya pada orang yang telah melahirkannya tersebut.

"Anakku- uhuk sangat tampan. Uhuk uhuk uhuk. Dia putih- uhuk uhuk seperti casper. Uhuk tidak seperti- uhuk kau" ucap sang ratu dengan susah payah.

Jaehyun menangis. Ibunya benar-benar tidak mengenalinya.

Semua karena obsesinya pada matahari yang membuat kulitnya kehitaman dan melepuh.

Tentu saja sang ratu tidak mengakuinya sebagai anak. Tidak ada seorang pangeran vampir yang buruk rupa seperti Jaehyun saat ini.

Tapi Jaehyun tidak menyesali obsesinya itu. Ia bahkan semakin menyukai matahari. Ia menyukai kehangatannya yang menyengat kulit. Tidak peduli meskipun kulitnya akan mengering hingga menjadi abu.

Jaehyun tidak sanggup lagi berada disana. Iapun berteleportasi entah kemana. Saat ia membuka mata, ia menemukan dirinya berada di kursi teras rumah atap Doyoung. Entah apa yang membuat otak Jaehyun membayangkan tempat ini sebelum berteleportasi tadi. Mungkin karena itu adalah tempat dimana Jaehyun melihat matahari?

Namja vampir itupun menyandarkan punggungnya. Ia mengusap air matanya asal, kemudian memejamkan mata.

Wajah rupawan ibunya melintas di benak Jaehyun. Dan perkataan beliaupun terngiang di telinganya. _Anakku sangat tampan. Dia putih seperti casper. Tidak sepertimu._

Jaehyun menghela nafas dan menatap tangannya. Dia memang tidak lagi putih seperti casper. Dan dengan kulitnya yang mengelupas, wajahnya pasti sulit dikenali.

Tapi bagi Jaehyun, ini semua sebanding dengan pengalamannya menatap matahari. Sungguh Jaehyun tidak merasa menyesal sama sekali.

Namja Jung itu tersenyum menampakkan lesung pipinya. Dan iapun mulai bersenandung. _You are my sunshine  
My only sunshine_

Dan entah mengapa wajah Doyoung yang muncul dalam tempurung kepalanya.  
 _You make me happy  
When skies are grey_

Senyum Doyoung terlihat sama cerahnya seperti matahari. Dan omelannya bahkan lebih hangat dari sengatan matahari.  
 _You'll never know, dear  
How much i love you_

Sepertinya Jaehyun benar-benar telah jatuh hati padanya.  
 _Please don't take my sunshine away_

 **[Jaedo]  
Jaehyun x Doyoung**

"Jaehyun? Hey! Bangunlah!" seruan itu dan goncangan di bahunya, membuat Jaehyun terbangun.

Kantuknya seketika hilang saat wajah cantik Doyoung tertangkap netra coklatnya. Iapun langsung duduk tegak.

"Kenapa kau kembali? Ada yang tertinggal? Kau pasti lama menungguku" kata Doyoung yang masih menggendong tas di punggungnya. Sepertinya ia baru pulang dari kelas malamnya.

Jaehyun melempar senyum canggung. "Tidak ada yang tertinggal, hyung. Hanya saja, aku tidak tahu harus pergi kemana lagi. Ibuku tidak mengenaliku"

Doyoung terkejut. "Astaga, benarkah?"

Jaehyun menggigit bibir dan mengangguk. "Apakah perubahanku memang sedrastis itu?"

Doyoung memiringkan kepalanya mengamati Jaehyun. "Sepertinya begitu"

Jaehyun menghela nafas. _Pasti wajahku sangat buruk rupa._

"Kenapa masih disitu? Ayo masuk!" ajak Doyoung yang ternyata sudah diambang pintu rumahnya.

"Eh?" si namja vampir masih linglung.

"Kau boleh tinggal bersamaku. Kajja"

Wajah Jaehyun menjadi cerah. Ia mengikuti Doyoung sambil tersenyum tampan.

 **[Jaedo]  
Jaehyun x Doyoung**

"Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali, Jung?! Bukankah sudah ku katakan untuk tidur di ranjang saja?! Kau masih belum sembuh total! Lagipula kau adalah tamu disini" omel Doyoung sambil berusaha menarik Jaehyun yang tidur di sofa.

"Aku tidak apa-apa hyungie. Lagipula kau yang lebih butuh tidur di ranjang. Kau pemiliknya" bantah Jaehyun yang tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari sofa.

"Baiklah aku akan tidur di ranjang. Tapi kau juga" finalnya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Mwo?!" Jaehyun terbelalak.

"Kita tidur bersama"

"Tidak hyung" Jaehyun menggeleng. "Tubuhku besar. Ranjangnya tidak akan cukup untuk kita berdua"

"Kita coba saja dulu" Doyoungpun kembali menarik Jaehyun ke kamar.

Akhirnya Jaehyun hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti kemauan manusia manis itu.

Doyoung naik ke ranjang sambil menarik Jaehyun. Hingga mereka berduapun terhempas ke benda lembut itu. Jika telentang, bahu Jaehyun akan tertindih bahu Doyoung. Tapi sepertinya Jaehyun tidak masalah dengan itu.

"Aku akan menghadap tembok saja" ucap namja Kim sambil memiringkan tubuhnya.

Entah kenapa, Jaehyun merasa kecewa. "Jaljayo hyungie"

"Hyungie?" tanya Doyoung lirih. Kemudian ia terkikik. "Jalja, Jae"

 **[Jaedo]  
Jaehyun x Doyoung**

Pakaian Doyoung terasa sangat ketat membalut tubuh Jaehyun. Tentu saja karena tubuh Doyoung lebih mungil, sedangkan tubuh Jaehyun sangat atletis.

Sejujurnya, Doyoung merasa tidak enak, karena ia pikir Jaehyun merasa tidak nyaman dengan pakaian seperti itu.

Tapi Jaehyun senang-senang saja memakainya. Bahkan ia suka, karena bisa membaui aroma Doyoung yang melekat di pakaian tersebut.

Ada satu lagi alasan kenapa Doyoung bersikeras membelikan baju untuk Jaehyun. Sebenarnya ia merona setiap kali melihat otot Jaehyun yang terlihat jelas.

Bahkan Doyoung juga tidak bisa mengendalikan degup jantungnya setiap kali ia berdekatan dengan Jaehyun. _Aku tidak jatuh cinta._ Batinnya berulang-ulang.

Sejak tinggal di rumah Doyoung, Jaehyun mencoba melakukan apapun untuk meringankan pekerjaan Doyoung. Sebenarnya Jaehyun tidak pernah bersih-bersih. Tapi ia mencoba melakukannya. Ia bahkan mencoba untuk mencuci baju dan memasak.

Hari ini sangat gerah dan Jaehyun sangat berkeringat setelah membersihkan rumah. Iapun membuka pintu rumah, kemudian tiduran di lantai. Setidaknya lantai dingin bisa mengurangi kegerahannya.

Jaehyun menatap langit. Matanya memicing saat melihat matahari. Meskipun kulitnya sudah mulai sembuh, ia tidak berani untuk menjemur diri lagi dibawah sinar matahari. Ia hanya bisa menatap benda bulat itu dari dalam rumah saja.

Sejak tinggal disana, Jaehyun jadi seperti manusia. Ia berusaha tidur di malam hari dan terjaga di siang hari. Yah meskipun tidur siangnya jauh lebih lama tentu saja.

Angin yang membawa hawa panas membuat Jaehyun mengantuk. Iapun jatuh tertidur dengan posisi kepala diambang pintu.

Entah Jaehyun sedang bermimpi atau apa, tapi ia melihat Doyoung yang melongok diatasnya sambil mengomel.

"Kau benar-benar ingin mati ya?! Cepat bangun dari situ, Jaehyun!" teriakan Doyoung ini membuat Jaehyun tersadar.

Doyoung memang berada disana. Dan Jaehyun malah terpesona. Karena ia melihat sosok Doyoung yang berlatarkan sinar matahari.

Doyoung terlihat sangat bersinar di mata Jaehyun.

"Cepat bangun, Jung pabbo Jaehyun!" teriak Doyoung lagi.

Si namja vampir mengerjap. Lantas segera bangun. "Mianhae hyung" ucapnya dengan cengiran lebar.

Doyoung segera masuk ke dalam rumah dan mengunci pintu di belakangnya. "Kau tidak boleh keluar dari rumah di siang hari! Tidak boleh barang sedikit saja!"

Bukannya takut, Jaehyun malah terkekeh-kekeh. "Arraseoyo hyung"

Doyoung mendengus. Kemudian berjalan melewati Jaehyun.

Saat itu, aroma Doyoung terhirup hidung Jaehyun. Tiba-tiba vampir itu tercekat. Dia menginginkan darah Doyoung.

Entah kenapa dia tiba-tiba merasa seperti itu. Padahal beberapa hari kemarin Jaehyun bisa dengan mudah mengendalikan nafsunya. Mungkinkah karena Jaehyun belum meminum darah selama berhari-hari ini?

Sejak itu, Jaehyun jadi sedikit menjauhi Doyoung. Ia sungguh tidak ingin hilang kendali, kemudian memangsa manusia cantik itu.

Hingga malam tiba dan Doyoung pergi kuliah, Jaehyun baru bisa bernafas lega. Ia memang bisa berburu. Tapi sungguh, ia tidak ingin menyakiti manusia manapun.

Jaehyun memang pangeran vampir. Tapi ia tidak sekejam itu. Dia dilatih untuk menjadi vampir yang disegani. Yang pandai mengendalikan diri. Bukan vampir tak biadab yang menghisap darah manusia hingga mangsanya mati.

"Jaehyunie?" sapa sesosok hitam dari jauh.

Jaehyun yang sedang duduk-duduk di teras langsung menegang dan bangkit berdiri. Ia kenal suara namja itu. "Taeyong hyung?"

Sosok itu masuk ke dalam jarak pandang Jaehyun dengan senyum cerah. Kemudian ia langsung berlari memeluk tubuh bongsor Jaehyun. "Aku merindukanmu Jaehyunie"

Jaehyun terkekeh. "Aku juga, hyung"

Taeyong mendongak dengan mulut dipoutkan. "Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, bodoh" dan ia memukuli dada bidang Jaehyun.

"Maaf, kupikir kau tidak akan mengenaliku juga" ucap Jaehyun dengan senyum sedih.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menjadi seperti ini, Jae?" tanya namja Lee itu sambil mengusap-usap pipi Jaehyun. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Jaehyun menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan gugup. "Aku terkena sinar matahari hehe"

Taeyong langsung memukul kepala Jaehyun dengan gemas. "Kau memang vampir bodoh! Untung saja kau tidak mati hangus!"

"Hehehe" pangeran vampir itu hanya terus terkekeh tidak jelas.

Tiba-tiba Taeyong membuka kancing atas kemejanya. Kemudian menariknya sedikit hingga perpotongan lehernya terlihat. "Minumlah. Kau pasti sangat lapar"

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Jaehyun segera menarik Taeyong dalam dekapannya, lantas menancapkan taringnya yang telah memanjang.

Darah Taeyong mengalir di kerongkongan Jaehyun. Ia terus menghisap darah namja bermata bulat itu dengan rakus. Tidak peduli lagi pada Taeyong yang meringis kesakitan hingga mencengkram kuat punggung Jaehyun.

"Jaehyun?" panggilan itu seketika membuat Jaehyun berhenti menghisap dan segera melepaskan taringnya.

Dengan darah Taeyong yang masih menetes di dagu, Jaehyun mendongak menatap Doyoung.

Perasaan Doyoung campur aduk. Ia seperti tidak ingin mempercayai matanya. Tapi terlihat jelas bahwa Jaehyun menghisap darah namja bersurai light blue di dekapannya.

 _Jadi, Jaehyun sebenarnya adalah... Vampir?_ Batin Doyoung yang masih mengumpulkan fakta-fakta. _Dia bukannya menderita penyakit kulit. Tapi vampir memang akan mati jika terkena matahari._

Dadanya terasa sesak. Jaehyun telah membohonginya. Padahal tanpa Doyoung sadari, ia telah meletakkan hatinya pada namja yang baru beberapa hari lalu dikenalnya.

Perlahan, Doyoung melangkah mundur. Kemudian ia berbalik dan berlari pergi. Ia tidak sanggup lagi melihat pemandangan seperti itu.

"Doyoung hyung!" panggil Jaehyun panik.

Tapi Doyoung tidak menghiraukannya, malah terus berlari pergi.

Jaehyun mengalihkan pandangan pada namja dipelukannya. "Taeyong hyung, sebaiknya kau segera pulang"

Taeyong berdecih sambil mengusap-usap bekas gigitan Jaehyun. "Aku lemas! Aku tidak sanggup berteleportasi, Jaehyunie" jawabnya dengan manja.

Jaehyun kembali mengeratkan pelukannya pada Taeyong dan membawanya berteleportasi ke kamar namja itu. "Maafkan aku hyung, terima kasih"

Tapi saat Jaehyun akan pergi meninggalkan Taeyong, vampir yang lebih tua itu menarik tangan Jaehyun. "Kau akan mengejar manusia itu?"

Jaehyun mengangguk mantap.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Sang pangeran vampir mengangguk lagi.

Seketika itu, Taeyong merasa hatinya nyeri. Tapi ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Lidahnya terasa kelu.

Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, Jaehyun menghilang dari hadapan Taeyong.

 **[Jaedo]  
Jaehyun x Doyoung**

Doyoung menghempaskan tubuhnya pada lapangan berumput. Nafasnya terengah karena berlari kalang kabut. Hati Doyoung terasa sakit. Sakit karena baru saja berlari kencang. Juga sakit karena melihat pemandangan yang membuat hatinya panas.

"Hyung!" seru seseorang yang sudah pasti adalah Jaehyun.

 _Sialan. Bagaimana ia bisa menemukanku?!_ Rutuk Doyoung sambil bangkit.

Jaehyun berdiri beberapa meter dari Doyoung. Tatapannya terlihat sendu. "Hyung, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud membohongimu. Hanya saja, kau pasti tidak akan percaya jika saat itu aku mengatakan bahwa aku adalah seorang vampir"

Oke Jaehyun memang membohonginya. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat hatinya perih. "Aku mengerti" jawab Doyoung dengan senyum terpaksa.

"Hyung, apa kau takut padaku?" tanya Jaehyun sambil melangkah mendekat.

"Tidak" jawab Doyoung sambil membuka 2 kancing paling atas kemejanya. Kemudian ia berjalan menyongsong Jaehyun.

Melihat Doyoung yang seperti itu, Jaehyun mendadak berhenti. _Apa yang ia lakukan?_

"Tapi bisakah kau menghisap darahku saja?" Doyoung memperlihatkan leher mulusnya.

Jaehyun meneguk ludah. "Hentikan hyung" katanya sambil melangkah mundur. Meskipun begitu matanya terus menatap ceruk leher Doyoung yang menggoda.

Bukannya berhenti, Doyoung malah terus berjalan kearah Jaehyun dengan pasti. "Kumohon, Jaehyun. Jangan menghisap darah orang lain lagi. Hisap darahku saja"

Nafas Jaehyun semakin memburu. Taringnya telah memanjang. Dan matanyapun berubah menjadi merah. "Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan suara tercekat.

"Karena aku cemburu, bodoh! Aku tidak bisa melihatmu menghisap darah orang lain!" pekik Doyoung sambil mencengkram baju Jaehyun.

Namja bergigi kelinci itu mendongak menatap netra merah si vampir. "Jadi minum darahku sepuasmu, Jae"

Aroma darah Doyoung yang semakin kuat mengelilingi Jaehyun membuat namja itu hilang kendali. Iapun menjilati perpotongan leher Doyoung.

Doyoung semakin mencengkram baju Jaehyun dengan mata terpejam karena mendapat perlakuan seperti itu di area sensitifnya.

Tapi tiba-tiba Jaehyun terdiam. Ia malah mengecup puncak kepala Doyoung lama. "Aku tidak bisa menyakiti orang yang kucintai, hyung. Aku tidak bisa memangsamu"

Si manusia menatap Jaehyun dengan bingung. "Tapi kau pasti haus, Jae"

Jaehyun menggeleng dan semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya. "Lebih baik aku kehausan daripada harus menyakitimu, hyung"

"Tapi aku tidak mau kau memangsa orang lain" suara Doyoung yang merajuk teredam dada Jaehyun.

Sang pangeran vampir terkekeh. "Aku akan meminum darah babi saja. Apa hyung juga akan cemburu pada babi?"

Doyoung memukul dada Jaehyun. "Tidak, bodoh!" serunya dengan muka memerah.

 **[Jaedo]  
Jaehyun x Doyoung**

Jaehyun kembali tinggal di rumah Doyoung. Bedanya, sekarang mereka terlalu banyak melakukan skinship. Segala hal mereka lakukan dengan lengan bersinggungan, bahkan kadang sambil berpelukan.

Jaehyun sering sekali menggoda Doyoung hingga manusia cantik itu mengomel panjang lebar. Meskipun begitu, dalam hati Doyoung senang sekali diperlakukan seperti itu.

Seperti saat ini, mereka berdua sedang maraton menonton film The Hunger Games sambil berpelukan di sofa. Lebih tepatnya Jaehyun yang memeluk pinggang Doyoung dengan kepala disandarkan pada si manusia.

"Jaaeee, beraaat!" sudah berkali-kali Doyoung mengeluh seperti itu, tanpa menyingkirkan kepala Jaehyun dari pundaknya.

Sedangkan Jaehyun, malah semakin erat melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang ramping Doyoung.

Hingga sebuah dehaman menginteruspi kegiatan romantis mereka.

Taeyong.

Namja bergaris rahang tajam itu bersedekap di samping sofa dengan tatapan tajam pada Doyoung.

"Yaak! Sejak kapan kau disitu?! Keluar!" teriak Doyoung. Ia ingat bahwa namja imut di hadapannya itu adalah mangsa Jaehyun semalam.

Tanpa menjawab, Taeyong mengambil tempat diantara Jaehyun dan Doyoung. Iapun melempar senyum manis pada Jaehyun yang menatapnya heran. "Hai Jaehyunie~" lantas memeluk namja bongsor itu.

"Eh?" sungguh Jaehyun tidak menyangka akan mendapat pelukan mendadak dari Taeyong. "Ada apa hyung?"

"Aku merindukanmu, Jaehyunie~" jawab Taeyong dengan puppy eyesnya.

Melihat itu, Doyoung jadi merasa jijik. "Yaaaak! Namja sinting!" iapun mulai menarik Taeyong agar melepas pelukan pada kekasihnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Jaehyunku?!"

Dengan kesal, Taeyong melepas pelukannya dan menghadap Doyoung. "Apa sih masalahmu? Dasar manusia kelinci!"

"Apa katamu?! Dasar namja sok imut! Pergi dari rumahku sana!" Doyoung mulai mendorong-dorong tubuh Taeyong dari sofa.

"Tidak mau! Aku masih merindukan Jaehyun!" Taeyongpun mulai melawan.

"Memangnya kau siapa?! Enak saja merindukan Jaehyunku?!"

"Aku hyung kesayangannya! Wee'!" Taeyong mengejek dengan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Bohong! Jaehyun tidak mungkin menyayangi orang sepertimu!"

"Huh! Tanya saja pada Jaehyun. Iya kan, Jaehyunie?" Taeyong memutar kepalanya.

Tapi Jaehyun sudah tidak ada disana.

"Eh? Kemana anak itu?" monolog Taeyong yang celingukan.

Doyoung sudah bangkit dan mulai mencari Jaehyun di kamar. Tapi namja kelewat tampan itu tidak ada disana.

Saat Doyoung akan memasuki dapur, Taeyong juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka berduapun berdesak-desakan di lorong.

"Pergi kau dari rumahku!" seru Doyoung sambil menghempaskan Taeyong ke lantai.

"Aw!" pekik Taeyong yang jatuh terduduk.

Melihat kesempatan itu, Doyoung segera berlari ke dapur dan langsung memeluk Jaehyun hingga punggung namja bersurai caramel itu menabrak dinding. "Waow! Hyung, ada apa?"

"Aku akan melindungimu dari namja sok manis itu!" jawab Doyoung sambil membelakangi Jaehyun dan merentangkan tangannya, membuat gestur melindungi.

Tak lama kemudian, Taeyong masuk ke dapur dengan cemberut. "Kau curang!" dan tiba-tiba ada banyak sekali tombak es yang meluncur kearah Doyoung.

Itu adalah kekuatan Taeyong. Ia adalah seorang vampir pembeku. Ia bisa memunculkan es atau salju bahkan saat sedang musim panas.

Manusia bersurai hitam itu terbelalak ngeri. Tapi sebelum ujung runcing es itu sampai di depan Doyoung, tombak-tombak tersebut tiba-tiba jatuh berkelotakan ke lantai.

Jaehyun telah mematikan kekuatan Taeyong. "Apa yang kau lakukan, hyung?!" geramnya.

Tanpa diduga, Taeyong malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Membuat Doyoung dan Jaehyun saling berpandangan bingung. "Dia kenapa?" tanya Doyoung.

Jaehyun hanya bisa mengedikkan bahunya.

"Ternyata aku memang tidak bisa menang darimu, Kim Doyoung" ucap Taeyong disela tawanya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Tapi sebelum Taeyong menjawab pertanyaan Doyoung, tiba-tiba tembok dapur Doyoung roboh. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Doyoung panik.

"Penghancur" jawab Jaehyun dengan ngeri. Ia tahu siapa pelakunya. Refleks, ia memeluk tubuh Doyoung.

"Pangeran, sebaiknya Anda segera pulang" ucap sebuah suara berwibawa. Jungwoo.

Jaehyun berdecih. "Ratu tidak mengenaliku, Jungwoo. Sebaiknya kau saja yang pulang"

"Ratu sedang sakit, Pangeran. Beliau ingin Anda segera pulang dan menikah dengan Taeyong hyung" jawab Jungwoo masih dengan tenang.

Tapi tidak dengan ketiga orang itu. Mereka langsung terbelalak tidak percaya. "Mwo?!" seru mereka serempak.

Jaehyunpun menatap Taeyong dengan marah. "Kau yang memancing mereka semua kesini" tuduhnya.

Mata Taeyong melebar. "Tidak, Jae. Ratu memang menyuruhku menemuimu. Tapi aku tidak tahu jika Ratu memanfaatkanku dengan menyuruh mereka semua membuntutiku"

"Pangeran, sebaiknya Anda melepaskan manusia itu dan pulang bersama kami" sela Jungwoo.

"Tidak akan!" bantah Jaehyun.

"Kami akan memisahkan kalian berdua" ucap Jungwoo dengan tatapan yang terkunci pada Doyoung.

Tiba-tiba ada sulur rambat yang membelit kaki Doyoung. Iapun memekik kaget dan berusaha menyingkirkan tanaman aneh itu.

Jaehyun menoleh kesana kemari mencari siapapun vampir penghijau disana untuk mematikan kekuatannya. Tapi matanya tidak menemukan sosok vampir lain selain Jungwoo.

Disaat seperti itu, tiba-tiba udara terasa sesak. Semua orang mematung kecuali Taeyong, Jaehyun, dan Doyoung. Salah satu kemampuan Taeyong. Membekukan waktu. "Cepat bawa pergi Doyoung dari sini, Jae" ucap Taeyong sambil mengarahkan tombak es kearah sulur tanaman di lantai. Kaki Doyoungpun terbebas dari tanaman tersebut.

"Tapi hyung-" bantah Jaehyun

"Serahkan padaku! Pergi sejauh mungkin dari sini!" potong si namja Lee.

"Aku berutang budi padamu, hyung" ucap Jaehyun sebelum hilang bersama Doyoung.

 **[Jaedo]  
Jaehyun x Doyoung**

Jaehyun terus membawa Doyoung melompat ke berbagai tempat. Sebenarnya Jaehyun ingin membawa Doyoung berteleportasi ke luar negeri saja. Tapi Doyoung menolak dengan alasan bahwa ia tidak bisa berbahasa selain Korea. Disamping itu, mereka juga pasti akan sulit beradaptasi dengan lingkungan asing.

Hingga akhirnya mereka berdua memutuskan untuk tinggal di pedalaman hutan saja. Meskipun terpencil, tapi semua kebutuhan mereka terpenuhi. Karena Jaehyun akan mencarikan apapun kebutuhan mereka. Lebih tepatnya mengambil. Mencuri.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Mereka sangat terdesak.

Pernah suatu hari mereka mengintai rumah atap milik Doyoung. Tapi bangunan itu masih berada dibawah pengawasan Jungwoo. Sepertinya vampir penghancur itu memiliki firasat bahwa Jaehyun dan Doyoung akan kembali kesana.

Kini, sudah 2 minggu mereka berdua kabur. Selama itu, mereka terus berpindah-pindah, tinggal di rumah pinggir kota yang telah terbengkalai. Syukurlah, selama itu pula tidak ada siapapun yang menyerang mereka.

"Jae?" panggil Doyoung dalam pelukan Jaehyun.

"Hmm?" jawab si vampir.

"Sampai kapan kita akan terus seperti ini?"

Jaehyun menghela nafas. "Mianhae hyung. Aku malah menyeretmu dalam masalahku"

"Bukan salahmu, Jae. Hanya saja aku berfikir, sejauh apapun kita pergi, suatu saat nanti mereka pasti akan menemukan kita"

Jaehyun mengepalkan tangannya. "Kau benar, hyung. Lebih baik aku mati daripada harus kehilanganmu, hyung" Jaehyun mengecup puncak kepala Doyoung.

Doyoung memutar bola matanya jengah. "Jangan berkata seperti itu" ucapnya sambil melepas pelukan dan bangkit. "Aku akan pergi mencari air"

"Biar aku saja hyung" Jaehyunpun ikut bangkit.

Manusia cantik itu langsung mendudukkan Jaehyun kembali. "Matahari akan segera terbit. Kau di dalam saja"

Jaehyun menggigit bibirnya. Merasa tidak enak pada kekasihnya itu. "Mian hyung"

"Kau terlalu banyak meminta maaf Jae. Aku tidak memaafkanmu wee'!" ejek Doyoung dengan lidah terjulur.

Secepat kilat, Jaehyun melahap lidah Doyoung itu. Hingga Doyoung terbelalak kaget dan memukul dada Jaehyun.

Sungguh Jaehyun senang sekali menggoda manusia manis itu. Ia segera berteleportasi menjauh sebelum Doyoung memukulinya dengan lebih brutal.

 **[Jaedo]  
Jaehyun x Doyoung**

Jaehyun duduk-duduk di dekat ambang pintu untuk menunggu Doyoung kembali. Fajar pagi sudah muncul, sehingga Jaehyun tidak berani mendekati pintu. Meskipun sebenarnya dia ingin sekali melihat matahari lagi.

Tak lama kemudian, terlihat Doyoung yang berjalan pulang dengan 2 ember di kedua tangannya. Namja bergigi kelinci itu tersenyum cerah melihat Jaehyun yang menungguinya.

Saat Doyoung akan melewati ambang pintu, tiba-tiba senyumnya pupus. Matanya terbelalak ngeri. Kemudian ia tersedak hingga mengeluarkan darah. Kedua ember di tangannya jatuh hingga airnya menggenang.

Jaehyun yang melihat itu, segera menghampiri Doyoung tanpa pikir panjang lagi. "Hyung, kau kenapa?" tanyanya panik.

Doyoung tidak bisa menjawab. Bibirnya bergetar. Tapi iris matanya masih fokus pada Jaehyun. Sampai ia tidak bisa menyangga tubuhnya sendiri dan ambruk.

"Hyung!" pekik Jaehyun sambil menangkap tubuh Doyoung.

Namja vampir itu langsung naik pitam melihat sebilah pisau yang tertancap di punggung Doyoung. _Penyerangan!_

Tapi sekarang sudah pagi, tidak mungkin ada vampir yang berani keluar. Kecuali...

Vampir ilusi.

Vampir berkemampuan membelokkan cahaya. Mereka masih bisa berkeliaran di pagi hari. Tapi tidak saat siang hari.

Jaehyun segera menyebarkan kekuatannya. Mematikan kemampuan siapapun vampir yang berada di sekitarnya.

Perlahan, tampaklah seorang yeoja berambut lurus yang terbelalak menatap Jaehyun. Yeoja itu seketika tidak bisa bernafas. Mulutnya terbuka mencari udara. Tapi organnya sudah tidak berfungsi. Hingga kemudian yeoja itu mati tergeletak sambil memeganggi lehernya.

Jaehyun segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Doyoung. Darah Doyoung sudah keluar terlalu banyak. Jika Jaehyun mencabut pisau itu, pendarahan manusia itu akan semakin cepat. "Hyung? Hyung? Kau dengar aku?" ucap Jaehyun dengan panik.

"Jae.." jawab Doyoung lirih. "Maaf aku harus meninggalkanmu"

"Hyung!" hardik Jaehyun. "Jangan berkata seperti itu!"

Doyoung tersenyum menatap Jaehyun. "Setidaknya jika aku mati, kau tidak perlu lagi kabur. Dan kau bisa menikah dengan Taeyong"

"Hyung! Aku tidak akan pernah menikah dengan Taeyong hyung!" Jaehyun mengecup bibir Doyoung sekilas. "Aku akan menyelamatkanmu, hyung"

"Tidak, Jae. Aku sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan" Doyoung mengusap pipi chubby Jaehyun dengan lembut. "Biarkan aku pergi. Aku mencintaimu"

"Tidak hyung! Aku akan ikut pergi denganmu!" pekik Jaehyun. Kemudian vampir itu berteleportasi ke luar rumah dengan Doyoung dalam dekapannya. "Lebih baik aku mati daripada harus kehilanganmu, hyung" air mata Jaehyun menetes ke pipi Doyoung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Jae?! Kau akan terbakar" ucap Doyoung panik.

"Kita akan pergi bersama, hyung. Bahkan mautpun tidak akan pernah bisa memisahkan kita. Aku mencintaimu, hyungie" kemudian Jaehyun mencium bibir Doyoung. Mencegah agar namja bersurai hitam kelam itu mengomel. Sekaligus sebagai ciuman terakhir mereka sambil menyongsong kematian.

Ingatan sejak pertemuan mereka berkelebat cepat di benak Jaehyun. Mereka bertemu karena sinar matahari. Saling mengenal dan berbagi kasih dibawah naungan terik matahari musim panas. Dan kini mereka menyambut kematian dengan sinar matahari.

 _Kau. Dan matahari. Dua obsesiku yang akhirnya membakarku. Kedua sunshineku. Hyungie, mari kita menyongsong keabadian bersama._

 _You are my sunshine  
My only sunshine  
You make me happy  
When skies are grey  
You never know, dear  
How much i love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away_

 **End-**


End file.
